cambio de papeles
by Princesa Alex
Summary: Raven y Apple discuten ya que a partir del día del legado, cuando Raven se negó a seguir su destino Apple ha estado deprimida, pero gracias a una posion ambas cambian de cuerpos, esto genera problemas entre las dos ya que Apple piensa sacar provecho de esto.
1. Chapter 1

_Otro día mas en ever after high, después del día del legado los pleitos entre Royals y Rebels han aumentado día con día, Apple White ha estado muy deprimida debido a que ahora no tendrá su final feliz, mientras que Raven se siente mal por lo que hizo, no soporta el ver a Apple tan triste por lo que paso, ella se siente tan egoísta por lo que hizo, pero ella no quería su destino, no por que su madre fue malvada ella también tiene que serlo, además los padres de Cerise son Rebels y su historia sigue existiendo._

Raven iba atrasada a la clase de hechicería y embrujos, no era que le importara pero no quería problemas con la profesora y mucho menos con el director Grimm que desde el día del legado ha estado presoonandola para que sea malvada, Raven quería demostrar a todos que ella era buena chica, encontrar su propio destino ¿Por que tomar las deciciones que tomo su madre? Raven no quería correr la mima suerte y terminar encerrada en una prisión de alta seguridad, con el único contacto a hacia el mundo exterior que era aun espejo, Raven le temía a pasar mucho tiempo frente al espejo y volverse vanidosa como su madre, ella no era la reina malvada, ella era Raven Queen, solo quería una oportunidad para ser feliz.

Aunque el compartir habitación con Apple complicaba las cosas, Raven no toleraba el ver a Apple deprimida, pero ella se negaba a tener otro final feliz que no fuera el que su madre había tenido, Raven se sentía horrible cuando era ignorada por Apple o esta le decía que jamas la perdonaría por lo que hizo, pero si tan solo Apple escuchara.

Raven llego por fin a la clase, pero la maestra la envió a la oficina del director Grimm "Genial" pensó Raven con sarcasmo, no quería ver al director, no para que le hablara sobre el equilibrio de los cuentos, el bien y el mal bla bla bla, Raven ya había decidido, y nade la haría cambiar de opinión, ella no disfrutaba del ver tristes a las personas.

Raven llego a la oficina del director Grimm y abrió la puerta después de soltar un gran suspiro para tomar valor, allí estaba de espaldas el director.

Buenos días director Grimm - dijo Raven, el director Grimm se giro a verla y le hizo una seña pidiendo que ella tomara asiento

¿Que la trae por aquí señorita Queen?¿Ha decidido seguir su destino? - pregunto el director Grimm

No, solamente llegue tarde a una clase y me dijeron que viniera - dijo respondio Raven.

Señorita Queen, hay veces en las que uno debe sacrificar su felicidad por la de los demás, Apple White a dejado de ser la chica feliz que todos conocíamos por culpa suya, ahora el cuento desaparecerá al igual que ella y tu, todo a causa de nunca capricho - empezó a hablar el director Grimm

Ya paso el día del legado y sigo existiendo - dijo Raven desafiante - y yo hablare con Apple, seguro resolveremos esto

Sobre llegar tarde a su clase, evitando ir a clases no cambiara quien es usted señorita Queen, una bruja, usted debe seguir su destino, después de todo magia negra mas buenas intenciones no trae nada bueno - dijo el director

Lo se, pero no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos a Apple, y si sigo mi destino eso consistiría en envenenarla y sin mencionar el final que tendré yo - dijo Raven - director Grimm haga lo que haga usted no hará que cambie de opinión.

Vera señorita desde su llegada a Ever After High usted no ha traído algo mas que problemas, los rebels jamas crearon problemas puesto se resignaban a seguir sus destinos, pero usted como la "capitana" de los rebels ha causado que muchos sigan su idea - dijo el director Grimm - si esto sigue así los cuentos desaparecerán para siempre.

* * *

Apple había terminado su clase de administración de reinos e iba caminando hacia su casillero a tomar los libros de su siguiente clase.

Briar la vio y se dirigió a hablar con Apple

¿Como estas Apple? - pregunto Briar

Mal, no puedo creer que Raven me allá hecho eso, ahora jamas tendré mi final feliz - dijo Apple triste - ahora no entiendo el porque vengo a clases si no seré reina jamas

Apple, no estés triste, además puedes hablar con Raven, ella es tu compañera de habitación y seguro podrás convenserla - dijo Briar

briar, ella es una rebel, no creo poder hacerla cambiar de opinión, ya lo he tratado antes, ni siquiera el director Grimm la convense de seguir su destino - dijo Apple bajando la vista

* * *

Hola soy su amiga Alex

Este es mi primer fanfiction que no es de Frozen

Este cap seria como una introducción o un prologo


	2. Chapter 2

Raven salio de la oficina del director Grimm con fastidio, el director no le agradaba, ella suspiro y se dirigió a su casillero a tomar los libros de la siguiente clase y dejar los de hechicería y embrujos, Raven reviso su horario y vio que le tocaba otra clase "malvada", villania general para ser exactos, odiaba esa clase, pero por lo menos no le tocaba la asignatura de magicologia, esa clase era la peor de todas para Raven ¿Pero que podia hacer?, ademas la vez que trato de tomar una clase no malvada no duro mucho alli, la escuela no era algo que a ella le gustara, en fin Raven tomo sus cosas del casillero y se topo con la persona a la cual mas ella queria... Maddy.

Hola Raven ¿Como estas? - pregunto Madeline alegre como siempre

Hola Maddy, pues... supongo que podria ser peor - dijo Raven sin darle mucha importancia - ¿Y como va tu dia?

Sombretastico, es genial, no ha faltado nada, tome un poco de te, las clases son fantasticas, y ahora estoy hablando contigo - dijo Maddy muy feliz - ¿Y como esta Apple?

Igual, compartir habitacion con ella es espantoso, se que... ella es buena y solo queria ayudar... creo, pero desde que ella es mi compañera, no lo se... la escuela es peor de lo que ya es, todo empezo mal cuando decoro mi parte de la habitacion..., y ahora despues del dia del legado ella se ha vuelto insoportable, pero siento lastima por ella, y no se, siento que tome una desicion muy egoista al negarme a firmar el libro de cuentos, pero Apple simplemente me reclama el que ella no tendra un final feliz y aunque le diga que puede conseguir un final feliz distinto a... pues el de su madre ella solo me dice que ella esta feliz con su destino - dijo Raven - Apple es buena persona pero si sigue asi tendre que lanzarle un hechizo.

Raven, no hagas eso, si lo haces todo mundo creera que eres... mala - dijo Maddy -¿Que opinas si solo por esta noche hacemos una pijamada en mi habitacion?

Seria genial Maddy, pero ¿Que pasara con Kitty? seguro a ella no le agradara la idea - dijo Raven

Yo la convensere, tal vez ella quiera cambiar de habitacion contigo solo esta noche, ella se va con Apple y tu conmigo ¿Que dices? - propuso Maddy

De acuerdo - dijo Raven - pero me avisas que dijo Kitty

ok - dijo Maddy

Maddy se fue a buscar a Kitty, quien era su compañera de habitacion, Kitty solia ser poco amable pero a Maddy y a ella las unia que eran parte de la misma historia: Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, aun asi Maddy pensaba cual seria la forma indicada de pedirle que durmiera en otro cuarto.

¿Y si se lo pido mientras tomamos una taza de te? - le pregunto Maddy a su ratoncito. - todos adoran las fiestas de te.

Cuando finalmente encontro a Kitty fue a saludarla

Hola Kitty - saludo Maddy con su habitual alegria.

Hola Maddy - saludo Kitty

Escucha he tenido una Maravillosa idea - dijo Maddy, Kitty alzo una ceja sin entender que se traia entre manos su compañera de cuerto - ¿Quieres una taza de te?

Ahora no Maddy - dijo Kitty - Mejor dime para que me buscabas.

Pues... veras Raven y yo queremos tener una pijamada, pero nos preguntabamos si no te molestaria - dijo Maddy - claro que si te molesta, Raven te ofrecio cambiar de habitacion por una noche.

No lo creo - dijo Kitty - no dejaran dormir y dicen que Apple esta deprimida y ya sabes, es un tanto dramatica

Vamos Kitty, prometemos que no habra ruido - dijo Maddy

Maddy, no prometas cosas que no cumpliras - dijo Kitty.

Te juro que esta vez si cumplire la promesa, ademas Raven es bastante tranquila - insistio Maddy - por favor di que si

Esta bien pero si escucho un sonido las dos se iran del cuarto, tengo una prueba importante mañana y necesito estudiar - dijo Kitty

Gracias Kitty - dijo Maddy

* * *

Vamos Apple animate - dijo Briar

Briar, mi vida esta acabada - dijo Apple - ojala Raven cambiara de opinion

o no - dijo Briar pensando en algo

¿Por que? - pregunto Apple pero antes de que Briar respondiera se quedo dormida. - Briar despierta - dijo Apple

¿Eh? - pregunto Briar adormilada.

Briar no es hora de dormir - dijo Apple

5 minutos mas - dijo Briar

Apple insistio en despertar a Briar quien al final no tuvo otra opcion mas que levantarse del suelo-

¿De que estabamos hablando? - pregunto Briar

De que Raven cambiara de opinion hacerca de seguir su destino y eso - dijo Apple

Cierto ya recorde, en realidad tengo una gran idea - dijo Briar - ¿Que opinas si...?

Pero en ese momento la campana para entrar a clases sono y Briar no alcanzo a decirle su idea a Apple


	3. No es un capitulo SORRY

Hola se que no escribo ultimamente y se que no dije nada a nadie y entiendo que me quieran asesinar despues de que les diga esto

**Mañana entro a clases**

y seguro me diran ¿Eso que importa? pues digamos que llegare a mi casa a las 4 de la tarde y despues de comer, hacer mis quehaceres y la tarea posiblemente sean las 7 de la tarde y pues tardare muuuuucho mas en actualizar y otra cosita

¿Alguien me puede dar ideas?

Tengo algunas por ejemplo se quienes se van a morir xD pero necesito ayuda y les agradeceria si alguien me diera alguna idea los quiero pero el pensar se me dificulta ahorita, hace calor en mi ciudad y parece que mi cerebro se derrite como si fuera un helado.

hablando de helados quiero un helado de pistache, pero bueno saludos y espero comprendan y no me maten


End file.
